


More Dashing

by gold_pen_leaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depowered Gabriel (Supernatural), Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sabriel Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: First aid kits are simple enough to use. It's just a few stitches, right?





	More Dashing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [InkStainedWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings), [cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty), and the people over at the Sam Needs Gabriel Discord Server!

Sam slumped down in the desk chair the second they got into the hotel room, haphazardly rolling back his sleeve. That meant that Gabriel got the edge of the bed. It was a small enough space that he could reach both Sam and the desk, if he scootched over a bit. He set the first aid kit on the desk and opened it, laying everything out, and eyed the scratches on Sam’s arm.

“Are you sure you want me to do it? Not-” Gabriel gestured at the door. Never mind that Dean was probably trying to drive off his frustration and worry, and wouldn’t be in the parking lot. “You know. Skin. Flesh. Finicky stuff.”

“I’ll look more dashing with a scar,” Sam said dryly.

He grinned. “Well, I’d better do it right, then. A more dashing Sam Winchester would break the universe,” he said, placing the needle and tweezers on the plate. The hydrogen peroxide fizzed quietly. Perhaps it should fizz for a few minutes? He was sure he had heard that somewhere. Sam didn’t seem concerned, so it was probably the right thing to do.

“I’m sorry I can’t just...” Gabriel’s hand hovered near Sam’s arm, then dropped.

“It’ll come back,” Sam said. The implication being  _ it’s come back before. _ He shouldn’t have been surprised, really, that the younger Winchester had caught the layers beneath that apology.

His eyes skipped over to the cotton cloth in the kit. “This is taking so long,” he admitted, unable to meet Sam’s gaze, “What if...”

He startled at the touch of Sam’s palm. Sam gently squeezed Gabriel’s hand. He looked up.

“It’ll come back,” Sam said again. His eyes were dark green in this light, and Gabriel couldn’t quite name what he saw there. The kind of determination and hope that only someone who had gone through all the things Sam had gone through could have. A kind of trust.

He swallowed against the tight feeling in his throat.

“And about the… first aid. I can call Dean,” Sam said. “If-”

“No way,” he said, “This is my first chance to play doctor with you.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Sam scoffed. But was that an upward tilt at the edge of his lips? And there was an ease about his shoulders; a tension that Gabriel had mistakenly chalked up to pain, gone.

“I’ll wash my hands,” he said reluctantly, letting go of Sam’s, “You just stay there a minute and, um, focus on healing.”

Now  _ that. _ There was an actual smile. “I’ll do that,” Sam said.


End file.
